winnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Judd
Harry Mark Christopher Judd1 (born 23 December 1985) is an English musician who is best known as the drummer for British pop rock band McFly, along with fellow band members Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter and Danny Jones. Judd won the 2011 series of Strictly Come Dancing. Career Judd appeared in Busted's music video for their 2003 single "Crashed the Wedding", after which he joined McFly following auditions. Alongside his band mates in McFly, Judd has been seen on TV programmes including The Paul O'Grady Show, T4's Freshly Squeezed and BBC programme Sound. In January 2005, McFly guest-starred in an episode of the long-running BBC One drama series Casualty. Unfortunately, Judd went missing on set for half of the period that they were filming for the series. His bandmates thought he had fallen off a mosque in Tunisia. In May 2006, McFly starred in the teen comedy film Just My Luck with Lindsay Lohan and Chris Pine, which was released in the US on 12 May 2006 and in the UK on 30 June 2006.5 They played themselves in the film and the soundtrack featured a variety of their songs from their first two albums. During filming, rumours sparked of a relationship between Judd and Lohan. However, Lohan's reps denied this and said that it was just a publicity stunt.6 Judd spoke of his romance in the Sun at the end of last year (2011) saying they spent the night together "We did things teenagers do. We went far enough but not the full home run." Judd commented.7 In 2007 McFly appeared in the BBC One television series Doctor Who, bajs with a short cameo role. Judd also appeared on the BBC2 panel show Never Mind the Buzzcocks. On 8 May 2009, McFly appeared on the Channel 4 show Hollyoaks, playing a cameo version of their song "Falling in Love" outside the SUBar. Judd appeared in McFly's own short movie Nowhere Left to Run. He starred in the leading role alongside his band mates to promote their new album Above the Noise. Judd appeared in his first ever solo photoshoot early in 2011 when he covered the February edition of Attitude. He also appeared on All Star Family Fortunes. Judd also appeared on the ITV2 Show Celebrity Juice on 1 March 2012. On 6 July 2012, Judd appeared on The Million Pound Drop Live along with Michelle, his partner he only met in person once they were on stage. They won £25,000 each. Judd has also appeared in his second solo photo shoot in the October edition of Attitude after earning their 'Hottest Man Honors' at the 2012 attitude awards. In December 2013, Judd appeared on Celebrity The Chase (UK game show) with Chris Bisson, Gareth Thomas (rugby) and Naga Munchetty. He earned £6,000 in his individual chase, but he, Bisson and Munchetty were caught by Mark Labbett in the final chase with 49 seconds to go. SCD On 19 November 2010, Judd appeared on and won a special Strictly Come Dancing episode for Children in Need, where he partnered Ola Jordan and beat Rochelle Wiseman from The Saturdays. On 6 September 2011 it was announced that Judd would take part in the 2011 series of Strictly Come Dancing.8 In the launch show of the series on 10 September, his professional dance partner was revealed as Aliona Vilani. His performances were well received by the show's judges, and his scores landed him in the top half of the leaderboard each week.9101112131415 On 22 October Judd received the first 10 score of the series, from judge Alesha Dixon. On 26 November he received the highest score of this series which was 46 out of 47 (including 3 tens for his first dance and the top score for the swingathon). On 17 December he and Vilani won the series final at Blackpool's Tower Ballroom.